I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to debris collectors, and more particularly, to a debris collector employed during a grinding or other material removal operation and which simultaneously cools the work.
I. Description of the Prior Art
In dental laboratories, jewelry shops and the like, appliances are typically ground and/or polished by using portable rotary grinders which are typically electrically powered. Such grinding operations create a relatively large amount of dust and debris which must be removed from the work area in one fashion or another. This is particularly true where the debris includes precious metals, such as silver and gold, where reclamation of the precious metals is highly desireable in view of their high cost.
There have been a number of previously known suction devices which have a suction scoop positioned closely adjacent the dental appliance which is being ground or polished. In theory, the suction device inducts the debris from the grinding or polishing operation and removes this debris to a debris collection container.
These previously known suction devices, however, have not proven entirely effective in use. In practice, these previously known suction devices remove only a portion of the debris which is formed during the grinding operation. The remainder of the debris collects on the work table, floor and the like in the area surrounding the grinding operation and must be subsequently manually removed. This not only is inconvenient and time consuming for the dental technician, but also results in the loss of precious metals. Furthermore, airborne dust and debris creates an undesirable and unhealthy breathing environment for the dental technician.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known suction devices is that the work becomes hot when polished or ground thus rendering it uncomfortable for the technician to hold in his or her hands.